Where'd You Go OTH Style
by HOBxBOS
Summary: Just a story about Nathan after Haley left for tour.


I love the song, and I just decided to make a story using it. It's probably not even that great but w/e. I'm not an expert. I unfortunately don't own characters or song...

* * *

Nathan has been miserable for quite a while now. His wife, Haley, left for some tour with Chris Keller. All he has done since she had left was sit at home, drink beer, and be miserable.

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

He wasn't the only one that missed her of course. There was Lucas, her best friend for as long as they could remember. When Nathan first met them, he thought that they were a couple. So he flirted with Haley to get under Lucas' skin and ended up liking her. Lucas turned into a mess after she left. He was going out with Brooke Davis, but he cheated on her with her best friend Peyton Sawyer. He needed some friendly advice from his best friend but she wasn't there. So he just acted more broody than usual.

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,_

_Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"_

_I don't understand why you have to always be gone,_

_I get along but the trips always feel so long,_

_And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,_

_'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,_

_But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,_

_But when I pick up I don't have much to say,_

_So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

Then of course there was her newest best friend, Brooke Davis. At first Brooke and Haley didn't hit it off. But as they got closer, when Brooke was dating Lucas, they decided to give it a shot and become friends. Brooke and Nathan used to be close friends before high school ever started. Before all the drama happened. Once they got into high school, everything changed and they separated. Once Nathan and Haley were together for a while, they started to talk again. After what Lucas and Peyton did to her, she didn't have anyone to talk to because Haley left. So she turned to alcohol and sex with random guys.

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

Peyton Sawyer...She took a liking to Haley right away. She also took a liking to her best friend, Lucas Scott. When she first met them, she was going out with Lucas' younger half brother Nathan Scott. They were always on and off and they decided to end it. Peyton liked Lucas, but so did Brooke. She never thought that she would ever let a boy come in between the friendship that she had with Brooke. But, this particular boy was different. He was a broody blonde, much like herself, and they fit well together. Her and Haley got along well and when Peyton needed her to talk to after the ordeal with Brooke and Lucas, she wasn't there. Peyton was still her broody blonde emo girl, but she had her broody blonde boyfriend by her side.

_You know the place where you used to live,_

_Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,_

_Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,_

_But now, you only stop by every once and a while,_

_Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,_

_With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,_

_I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,_

_You can call me if you find that you have something to say,_

_And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

Of course not only was it them who missed her, but it was also the people that she tutored at school. Since she was a tutor, Brooke gladly gave her the name tutorgirl. Haley calls Brooke Tigger because of her bouncy cheerfulness and because there's only one of a kind. Since she has been gone, the students she's tutored, grades have slipped. They always said that Haley was the best tutor.

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

There's only few people who would not have missed Haley. That would be Deb and Dan. They never approved of their marriage. Deb felt that Haley was taking her son away from her. Nathan was the only good thing that Deb got out of being with Dan. And now it felt threatened by Haley so she was against it. Dan was always an ass but when it comes to basketball, he's just a big headed, egotistical, selfish bastard. He felt that Nathan's head wasn't in the game after he got married. Although, there was always one person who was by her side. That was Karen Roe. She was like a second mother to Haley and will always be there no matter what she does.

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',_

_Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,_

_For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,_

_It seems one thing has been true all along,_

_You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,_

_I guess I've had it with you and your career,_

_When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..._

Nathan realized that she's not coming back the day that he got the annulment papers in the mail. He was hoping that she would realize that she loved him and she would come back home, but it looks like love isn't enough. She felt that her chance at becoming a famous singer was more worth the risk, than being married in high school. Nathan looks around the classroom, which he actually showed up for sober, and sees his friends. His friends that Haley has also hurt. He realizes that no matter what happened, he would have them with him all the way. And that if he didn't shape up and get back control of his life, then he was going to lose the last people that mattered most to him.

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

* * *

I made up the details along the way. I know that things aren't exactly on the right timeline, but w/e. It's just a story.


End file.
